


Into the Mystic

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Grimmauld Place, M/M, OotP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius closes his eyes, lets the touch of Remus's hands take him away from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Mystic

We were born before the wind  
Also younger than the sun  
Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic  
~Van Morrison, 'Into the Mystic'

*

Sirius closes his eyes, lets the touch of Remus's hands take him away from here--this haunted house, this stunted life. The wet heat of Remus's mouth wrapped tight around him, the deep echoing pulse of heart and cock, makes everything fall away. He is young again, strong, free, and invincible.

Hazy with contentment, he is pliant as Remus spreads his legs and pushes in with long, slow thrusts so Sirius can feel every inch of him. He basks in the sensation, heat suffusing his skin and light flashing behind his eyelids, as if he has absorbed the sun; the pounding of blood in his ears in harmony with the ragged hush of their breathing, a symphonic ebb and flow of sighs and moans and half-uttered curses, as if he has swallowed the sea. Here in the dusty, dim light of this room, this bed, they live only in this timeless, endless moment, no past or future present. Their bodies bring them only pleasure, every nerve alive and quivering from the irresistible onslaught of sensation, the fierce and tender touch of lips and tongues, hands and cocks. This is a magic far older and wilder than any they learned in school, and they keep its secrets close. It destroys the world in floods of fire and remakes it anew, sharp edges of grief and pain worn away as they tumble through ecstasy and into satiated sleep.

*


End file.
